charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Book of Shadows
B.o.S? B.o.S? ... Oh! Book of Shadows, Book of Shadows! ::::~ '''Phoebe Haliwell' A '''Book of Shadows' is a witches grimoire, or magic book. in addition to spells and potion recipes, a Book of Shadows contains information on warlocks, demons, and other supernatural beings. Important or powerful individuals have their own entries, which typically include specific vanquishing spells. Although the term "Book of Shadows" is stated in one episode to be a common noun which refers to witches' grimoires in general, it is usually used by the characters as if it was a proper name. That is, the the Halliwells' book is refered to as The Book of Shadows, as if it were the only one-- even by characters who would be expected to say "their Book of Shadows" or "your Book of Shadows." This article discusses the Halliwells' Book of Shadows. Appearance The Book of Shadows is very large, about the size of a dictionary or encyclopedia volume. It is bound in green leather, the front cover has a symbol composed of an interlocking triquetra and circle on it. Despite being three hundred years old, the book is actually in very good condition, although the pages have yellowed somewhat with age. The page "To Relinquish Our Powers" is missing; it was removed by Prue in 1x10 Wicca Envy and in 4x02 Hell Hath No Fury, Piper marked the page "The Kevmay" with a large black X in marker because she vanquished him. The book is written by hand in ink. Entries have their titles in elaborate multicolored calligraphy. The book is written by the whole Warren/Halliwell line and possibly also very close friends. The book contains many illustrations, chiefly of demons and other magical creatures. Most of the book is in English, but some of it is in Italian and Latin. The book's organization is haphazard at best. The sisters remarked on several occasions that they searched "the entire book" when looking for specific information. This suggests that the book's previous owners simply filled in the pages sequentially rather than arranging the contents topically. (Given that the Book of Shadows is a collaborative work with contributions by generations of Warren and Halliwell witches, topical organization was likely a practical impossibility.) History The Charmed Ones' book was started by Melinda Warren, with the year "1693" written on it's cover page. Although it was fairly small then, each succeeding generation of Warren witches had added onto it, particularly information on demons, but also on other magical items. One of the earliest entries that was around when Melinda was alive included a curse. Ever since, the book of shadows was passed down the female line of halliwell witches. ("The Witch Is Back") Penny Halliwell for example often noted that she created most of the potion recipes in it. Patty Halliwell added text on the Barbas, the Demon of Fear.' ("Happily Ever After," "From Fear to Eternity," "Reckless Abandon") The Charmed Ones themselves have added information, spells and potions as well for future generations. The first entry they made was "Woogyman Spell", or how to banish the Shadow. Phoebe added a page on Cole Turner, Belthazor's human half including personal information like his favorite food and hobbies; "anything that could help future witches" after he'd broken her heart. This was reminiscent of the alterations Penny made to the Necromancer page, adding such things as "likes Clarke Gable movies" to aid in her getting over the end of their romantic relationship. Phoebe also wrote an entry on the warlock Anton. ("Is There a Woogy in the House?," "Pardon My Past," "Look Who's Barking," "Necromancing the Stone") Notable entries entry and the spell to summon him]] * An entry on the witch Nell, and how she trapped the warlock Malcolm in a painting in the 1920s is completely in Latin. ("The Painted World") * Phoebe has written a spell to banish the Woogyman ("Is There A Woogy In The House?"), an entry on the warlock Anton and a page about Cole to warn future witches of him. ("Look Who's Barking") * Leo Wyatt, fearing he may not live to see his two sons grow up, wrote an entry "Tips for Future Whitelighters" on how to use whitelighter powers and general advice on charges. ("The Seven Year Witch") * Piper, Phoebe and Paige wrote down the stories of their adventurous years to pass down to the next generation. ("Forever Charmed") Notes * It is presumed that the sisters occasionally wrote about their experiences after vanquishing a demon, dealing with a ghost or other magical being. In some episodes this is hinted to be true like when Billie says she's been studying the Book. ("Run Piper, Run") She knew how the sisters once used the help of a ghost, Charlene, to scare a pawn broker to confess to a murder (Which happened in the season 2 episode Ex Libris). Powers & Abilities The Book of Shadows is also notable because evil cannot touch it, thanks to the Shielding & Sensing powers it is enchanted with. Nor can it be taken out of the manor except by the sisters. This is particularly important, as many evil beings want the book, and the Charmed Ones would be much weaker without its knowledge. Although it is protected by good magic, evil has found a way around this and captured the book several times. The Book is tied very closely to the Charmed Ones' powers. For example, when Rex Buckland blackmailed them into giving up their powers, the Book went blank after they read the Relinquishment Spell. However, when Leo restored the Book, their powers were restored as well. ("Wicca Envy") Also, if one of the Charmed Ones turns evil, the other two will turn evil as well, and the evil will flow through the Book (although in later episodes, when one sister has turned evil, the other two did not succumb to it). Dantalian, a high-level demon priestess, realized this, and tricked Prue into marrying a warlock, Zile, turning her evil. As expected, this turned Piper, Phoebe and the Book evil as well, enabling her to briefly get the Book. The plan backfired when evil Piper and Phoebe vanquished Zile, breaking the evil bond and restoring the Book to normal. ("Bride and Gloom") In season four, the episode Hell Hath No Fury, Paige tried to copy the book, but because of its protection power every page came out blank. The Book has a different protection mechanism against evil taking it for several episodes; jumping off the stand in Once Upon A Time and The Seven Year Witch, repelling the being away from the Book in Death Becomes Them, a spherical shield around the Book in Death Becomes Them, burning the user's hands in Imaginary Fiends, and so on. List of times evil has attempted to or stole the Book of Shadows In "Thank You for Not Morphing" , a trio of shapeshifters posing as their neighbors tried to get the book. Although they could touch the book (representative of how the Charmed Ones weren't quite strong enough for its protection to be at full power yet) they couldn't get it out the front door. In "Witch Trial", Abraxas managed to capture it by bringing it to the Astral Plane. This was possible as, technically, the book was still in the house (or rather the area where the house would be on the Astral Plane) but just on another plane and since he was telekinetic he could flick through the pages and move the book without it hurting or repelling him. By reading the spells in the book backwards, he almost rebound the Charmed Ones' powers, but they were able to retrieve it in time. In the episode "Once Upon a Time",Cole Turner, the human half of Belthazor, would try to get the book, but by then it was strong enough that no evil could touch it, and it jumped off its stand. In the alternate timeline of "A Witch in Time" , the warlock Bacarra time traveled back a few months with knowledge from the future to help his past-self. He told him of a potion to blanket himself in goodness long enough to get through the Books' defenses, which contained among other ingredients Piper's blood. This allowed him to steal the book, which even he noted contained information on and vanquishing potions for nearly every demon he'd ever heard of. Fortunately, Piper traveled back to stop him the entire series of events from happening, and Bacarra never got the book. In season six, three evil low level witches, the Stillman Sisters, cast an identity theft spell to make the world see them as the Charmed Ones. The book saw the Stillmans as the Charmed Ones as well; it wouldn't even let the real sisters touch it. The Stillmans then broke into the Manor and used a spell in the Book to steal the sisters' powers. However, the real sisters were able to convince their whitelighter, Chris, that they were the real Charmed Ones. He helped them get their powers back, and they were able to bind the Stillmans' powers and turn them over to the authorities. Also, in Something Wicca This Way Goes?, the demon Zankou was able to steal the Book by killing friends of the sisters' to make them feel weak and vulnerable. Whilst being weakened, the Book's defences weakened. Eventually they managed to get it back. List of mentioned but unseen pages A list of all pages that were mentioned to be in the Book of Shadows but were unseen. ;Season 1 * Something Wicca This Way Comes #The Three Essentials of Magic #Melinda Warren #The Wiccan Rede #Warlocks * I've Got You Under My Skin #The Hand of Fatima information and spell * The Witch Is Back #To Increase Patience #To trap a Warlock in a Locket * Feats of Clay #Charm of Confidence #The Guardian of the Urn * That '70s Episode #To Unbind a Bond * Out of Sight #Demon with Four Eyes #Demon with No Eyes #Demons with Eyes that grow legs ;Season 2 * Morality Bites #To create money #To Induce Slumber ::This spell is believed to be the Sleep Spell. #To Change One's Appearance ::This spell is believed to be used by the sisters in Still Charmed and Kicking. # To Bend Someone's Will * The Painted World #Smart Spell * They're Everywhere #Nineteen specific Warlock Vanquishing Spells #The Collectors * Pardon My Past #Anton * Give Me a Sign #Litvack * Chick Flick #Demon with a horn coming out of his forehead ;Season 3 *Sleuthing With the Enemy #An Upper Level Demonic Vanquishing Potion *Just Harried #To Call Forth an Astral Projection ;Season 4 * Charmed And Dangerous #The Demon with half a body * Bite Me #The Harpies #The Chupacabra #The Phoenix ;Season 5 * A Witch's Tail, Part 2 #Skeletal Beings *Happily Ever After #A Potion to Vanquish Evil Witches *Siren Song #The Siren *Necromancing the Stone #The Creeper Demons #The Rigor Demons ;Season 6 *A Wrong Day's Journey Into Right #The Smoker Demons ;Season 7 * Freaky Phoebe #Benzor ;Season 8 * Rewitched #Antosis #The Imps and the Imp Master * Kill Billie Vol. 1 #The Dogan Behind the Scene's There are 4 books in total. The Hero Book This is the main book which contains all the pages. This book was taken by Brad Kern at the end of the show in 2006. Holly Marie Combs wanted the book as well but Brad won, claiming he had written most part of it. The Throw Around This book was used mainly to throw around as to not damage the Hero book. Whenever a demon would try to take it, it would fly away or when Paige threw the book from the Attic outside the house. This book has a giant chunk of foam inside which is most noticeably when the book falls on the floor, neither cover or pages move. The cover is slightly different as well and the pages are all flat. Only one scene were the book is to be thrown was filmed with the Hero in the later series. The Resting One This book was used in scene's were the Book of Shadows is present but isn't used. It would mostly just sit on its stand or lie on a table. The Hero book was kept in a safe when not filming to prevent it from being stolen. It weighs less and holds copies from the real pages and looks exactly the same as the Hero book. This book was also used in scene's were the sisters magic would have disappeared like in The Day the Magic Died when Phoebe finds an empty Book of Shadows. The book then would have flat pages without any drawing or text. The flat pages seen in this book were the remaining flat pages from, the first season. The Back Up This book was used during the third season and had about 80 pages. The Hero book was damaged and had to be fixed as well as the Triquetra, which had to be glued on again as it began to come off. This book was an exact copy of the Hero book and had all original pages until the Hero book was fixed again. This book was sold on Ebay in August 2003. Gallery Image:Flipping.jpg|Book of Shadows flipping its own pages by itself in Charmed Again Part 1 Image:Book.jpg| Image:Book fooled.jpg|thumb|left|Bacarra gets the Book Image:Evil Book of Shadows.jpg|Once the Charmed Ones give into the powers of Evil the Book changes Trivia *The script of Something Wicca This Way Comes has Phoebe saying "The Book of Shadows" before opening the cover. This means that Connie's original idea was to have "The Book of Shadows" written or engraved on the cover itself as there is also no mentioning of a title page. *Props master, Roger Montesano, said in an article of Charmed Magazine that Connie wanted the Book to be bigger but he worried that the actresses would have a hard time carrying the Book around. *The Book of Shadows originally wasn't supposed to be the show's key element. *At one point the book was weighed at 9 pounds, 6 ounces and was the most valuable prop on set. *Almost all of the book is hand drawn, calligraphy and images. Alyssa Milano liked the drawings so much that she had the artist paint murals on her walls at home. *Each page is hand-drawn by artists, and a lot of the pictures in the book are actually based on the crew - for example an artist will base the new demon's facial structure etc on e.g. one of the camera men... *The Book of Shadows is kept locked in a safe while they're not filming. *A photocopy of the Charmed Book of Shadows (beginning of Season 3, about eighty pages) was sold on e-bay in August 2003. It was supposedly used on the set as a stand-in for the real BOS. The final bid was $202,50. *The back-up versions of the following pages have been sold in 2009; the Vinceres pages, the Charm of Multiplicity page, the Dark Priestesses page, Time Loops, Deflection, the Banshee pages and the Ice Cream Man & The Nothing pages. In season 2/season 3, back-ups from the book's pages were made. Other back ups have been sold as well. *There are several pages completely in Latin, though the pages on Nell shows signs of being the most recent, possibly being written by one of the three cousins from the 1920s; it seems odd that entries meant to advise would be in a language the reader would not likely know. *The Book's place in the attic is exactly above the Nexus. *To this day a lot of mystery surrounds it, several alternate pages exist for pages seen on television as well as features pages that never made it to air due to necessary editing of episodes. Many texts like the one's from Zankou, and the Raptor demon still remain unknown. *Shortly after the show ended, Derek Baron, the artist of the season 8 pages, had a pdf file on his site which could be downloaded. The pdf contained all texts and fonts which he used on his pages. You can find a jpeg-version of the pdf in the image here. *It is rumored that the the foam book was sold on ebay for around $1,000, the resting one for around $4,000 and the back book for $202, 50. This has not been confirmed. *Holly Marie Combs stated in an interview that when Rose McGowan began working on the show that she once wrote her lines in the Book of Shadows and doodled on the pages as she was unaware of how valuable the prop was to the show, crew and actors/actresses. This creates a real life parallel to the episode Hell Hath No Fury in which Phoebe remarks that Paige stole the Book of Shadows without care because "it was just a book to her." *Upon the show's completion, a complete series set of Charmed on DVD was released. The set was packaged to look like the Book of Shadows which included selected pages from the series between seasons and a scan from the real Book's triquetra (only the R1 version). *The Book of Shadows' pages were created by the following: #Carol Wood - Season 1 and 2 #Dan Haberkorn - Season 2 to 7 #Derek Baron - Season 8 #Other unknown artists. In Reality A Book of Shadows in reality tells of all the experience that a witch has gone through. It may list used spells, potions mixed, and knowledge of any other kind. See also * Book of Shadows (gallery) * Book of Shadows (Brain Drain) * List of Pages External links * List of Pages Category:Books Category:Artifacts Category:Book of Shadows Category:Ultimate Powers